howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Burple / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Makes me dizzy.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak hitting Burple.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - Dak back on Winger.jpg DF - The rest of the Elbone doll have landed on Burple.jpg DF - Maybe we should call it a day.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - I wonder what's inside.jpg DF - The crate having been opened.jpg DoubleFinked-85-BurpleKissesEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-100-Cutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-102-AxelTugsBurplesWing.jpg DoubleFinked-103-AxelOpensBurpleMouth.jpg DoubleFinked-104-AxelYanksCuttersSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-115-PatsBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-128-YouComingCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-131-BackBurped.jpg DoubleFinked-153-TheSleepCave.jpg DoubleFinked-154-TheSleepCave2.jpg DoubleFinked-155-Awakened.jpg DoubleFinked-157-TheEggItsGone.jpg DoubleFinked-160-BurpleSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-163-MakeThemselvesInvisible.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-193-Burple.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-196-AggroBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg DoubleFinked-271-BurpleAggro.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - Thaw out my tail.jpg MM - Burple having put his tail ontop of Aggro.jpg MM - Stage fright.jpg MM - Back at the roost with lanterns.jpg MM - We're supposed to decorate them.jpg MM - If you want it to look good.jpg MM - Magnus having fallen to ground.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - I doubt it.jpg MM - Bad luck lanterns.jpg MM - The center of town.jpg MM - Automatic fish descaler.jpg MM - The rescue riders shocked at what they are seeing.jpg MM - That can't fly.jpg MM - Works pretty well.jpg MM - But you're awake.jpg MM - The dragons watching the villagers cheer.jpg MM - By itself.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Dak unemphatically clapping.jpg MM - Magnus again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Trying to get rid of us.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - Leyla knowing she needs to move.jpg MM - Summer grabbing another bag of seed.jpg MM - The townspeople approaching the field.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Burple having hit a barrel with his tail.jpg MM - I'll be fine.jpg MM - Cutter and Burple saying nice.jpg MM - Coming right up.jpg MM - To the left Burps.jpg MM - After hitting the sea stack.jpg MM - Axel now on Burple.jpg MM - Having heard the machine.jpg MM - This is gonna be terrible.jpg MM - Axel a little upset.jpg MM - Axel too scared to stay upright.jpg MM - Heading back to Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Burple flying to get Leyla.jpg MM - Burple having scooped up Leyla.jpg MM - Burple flying above the townspeople.jpg MM - Burple landing in the middle of the townspeople.jpg MM - A bunch of kids hugging Burple.jpg MM - The townspeople gasping.jpg MM - Magnus noticing what happened.jpg MM - That was unfortunate.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - Oh no the luck lanterns.jpg MM - To light up the sky.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - What real dragons can do.jpg MM - Burple saying three.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - Something tells me it's not.jpg GOH - Burple having shot a rock.jpg GOH - It's okay Burps.jpg GOH - Burple purple.jpg GOH - I'm not good under pressure.jpg GOH - That's why we practice Burple.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - Burple saying delicious.jpg GOH - Magnus isn't very tough.jpg GOH - You can definitley beat Otill.jpg GOH - As strong as Burple's breath.jpg GOH - He has a point.jpg GOH - I know the feeling.jpg GOH - Duggard trying to do a sit up.jpg GOH - Watching the players get ready for the first contest.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - The dragons smiling.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - It wasn't me.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - He sure will not.jpg GOH - This is event is yours.jpg GOH - All of them.jpg GOH - Dugard looking to the dragon's for help.jpg GOH - I don't want to hurt the tree.jpg GOH - Time for our final event.jpg GOH - Having heard the name of the final event.jpg GOH - All the dragons but Burple stuck.jpg GOH - You forgot Burple.jpg GOH - Leyla angry at Magnus and Axel.jpg GOH - Ta ta Rescue.jpg GOH - Ah leaping Loki.jpg GOH - I'm no good under pressure.jpg GOH - Leyla having stepped out of her boots.jpg GOH - We all believe in you.jpg GOH - Leyla wiggling her toes.jpg GOH - Go help Duggard.jpg GOH - Burple and Leyla looking at each other.jpg GOH - Heading to help Duggard.jpg GOH - Leyla and Burple coming up behind Duggard.jpg GOH - About to grab Duggard.jpg GOH - Boy am I glad to see you.jpg GOH - Burple give it all you've got.jpg GOH - This is all I've got.jpg GOH - Don't worry abut it lad.jpg GOH - Next stop Thornbane valley.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Thornbane Valley.jpg GOH - Burple avoiding the Tangle vines.jpg GOH - The tangle vine having gotten one of Burple's legws.jpg GOH - Just keep running.jpg GOH - Burple having picked Duggard back up.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Boiling Springs Valley.jpg GOH - Burple not knowing what to do.jpg GOH - Sliding down the rock pile.jpg GOH - Burple and the others having landed.jpg GOH - Steam starting to come out of a geyser.jpg GOH - Burple having jumped away from the Geyser.jpg GOH - Clumsiness.jpg GOH - Starting to walk on the ice.jpg GOH - We're right behind them laddy.jpg GOH - Yes I can.jpg GOH - Sliding on the ice.jpg GOH - Burple out of control.jpg GOH - No I can't.jpg GOH - Heading for the snowbank.jpg GOH - Burple having come through the bushes.jpg GOH - Burple coming to a stop.jpg GOH - Burple saying see.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Burps.jpg GOH - Over there is the Belzium cave.jpg GOH - And we just had seconds.jpg GOH - You know what you.jpg GOH - It's lack of confidence.jpg GOH - Big purple boulder.jpg GOH - Burple telling Leyla and Duggard to get off.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard having gotten off Burple.jpg GOH - Burple having pulled himself into a boulder like shape.jpg GOH - Burple about to start rolling.jpg GOH - Burple rolling down the mountain.jpg GOH - Burple almost down the mountain.jpg GOH - Burple approaching the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Burple rolling over the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Burple getting closer to the finish line.jpg GOH - Magnus diving for the finish line.jpg GOH - Magnus having been run over by Burple.jpg GOH - Burple coming to a stop past the finish line.jpg GOH - Burple having stopped by Hannahr.jpg GOH - Way to go Burps.jpg GOH - Thanks guys.jpg GOH - I knew you could do it.jpg GOH - I didn't thnk I could do it.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Burple.jpg GOH - About to go get the helmet.jpg GOH - Watching Dak and Winger go get the helmet.jpg GOH - And claim.jpg GOH - Leyla and the dragons happy.jpg GOH - The rescue riders.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery